Once Upon a Time
by kitten lover1
Summary: "F-FAIRYTALE? More like some kind of a twisted, messed up nightmare..." A wish gone hilariously wrong. NOT your average fairytale! Rated T for safety. Phinbella, in later chapters...
1. Just a Wish

Ch. 1- Just a Wish

**Yay! School's been cancelled for the rest of the week!...Umm, I mean, 'boo hoo, school's been cancelled...'**

**Yeah, hurricane Sandy did some REAL heavy damage. If you want to know more, look it up...you'll find TONS of information. I'm just happy that my neighborhood wasn't affected THAT much, and that I still have power...**

**Anyways, since school's cancelled, I thought 'Oh what the heck, I'll start one of my stories...' And for some reason I chose this one...**

**Please don't judge the beginning! I promise a better chapter next time! Enjoy and REVIEW! (Please?! For _me_?...)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"'And as for the prince- well, in no time at all he married his lovely Cinderella, and they lived happily ever after!'" Vivan Garcia-Shapiro said as she closed the book she was holding in her hands.

"Again! Again!" a little girl with raven hair exclaimed.

Her mother laughed, "No Isa, it's time to go sleep now."

"Please?!" five-year old Isabella begged.

"Mija, it's getting late," Vivan sympathetically replied as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked over to the door, "Tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok..." the little girl yawned.

"Good night, sleeping beauty," Vivan smiled as she closed the door behind her...

* * *

_RING! RING!_

Isabella groaned from under the covers as the alarm clock continued ringing.

_RING! RING!_

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted as she stretched out her hand in order to shut off the alarm. Once the ringing stopped, Isabella pushed off her bed covers and sat up. She sighed as she got up and walked over to her mirror.

The fourteen-year old shook her head in an attempt to move her black hair off of her face. When her eyes were finally freed, she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes darted to her bedroom clock. "Crap!" the teen yelled once she saw the time, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" She dashed across her room as quickly as she could, as she got ready for school...

* * *

"Bye mom! See you after school..." she called out to her mother as she gobbled up her breakfast.

"Bye Isa!" Vivan replied as Isabella burst out the door and ran to go catch the bus. Vivan shook her head as she watched her daughter chase after the yellow vehicle...

* * *

"Hey guys," Isabella said as she walked over to her friend's lunch table, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hi Isabella," Phineas was the first to answer, "Ferb and I were just finishing up planning for the party we're hosting tonight to watch the meteor shower."

"A party?" Isabella asked as she sat down across from them.

"Yeah..." Phineas said, "It's such a rare and beautiful event, I thought it'd only be fair to spend it with all of our friends..."

"And your parents are fine with it...?"

Phineas nodded, "In fact, they were the ones who suggested the idea in the first place..."

"Oh, ok..." Isabella shrugged. Then, she spoke up again, "Listen Phineas, I wanted to tell you something impor-"

"Hold that thought Isabella," Phineas cut her off, "Ferb and I need to go finish something..." And with that, the two boys left; leaving Isabella alone again. Isabella sighed as she stood up and walked over to her other friends' table.

"Hey guys..." she sadly said as she sat beside Gretchen.

"It's Phineas again isn't it?" Milly spoke up.

Isabella nodded. "It's just that...after all this time, you would think he'd return **some** feelings, yet all I keep receiving is one disappointment after another..." Isabella looked back down at her food.

Her friends seemed to get the hint, and went back to their original conversation...

* * *

Isabella exited her front yard and crossed the road to her best friend's house; still a bit glum. She spotted Ferb beside the gate, welcoming everyone who came in.

"Hey Ferb," Isabella waved. Ferb gave a slight smile and waved back; still a man of few words.

Ferb couldn't help but notice Isabella's face and threw her a look that clearly said, _"What did Phineas do **this** time?"_

"It's nothing...don't worry about it..." Isabella reassured him as she forced a smile and walked inside the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

_"SURE..."_ Ferb rolled his eyes as Isabella disappeared into the crowd of people...

Isabella scanned the crowd as she walked around. She finally found Phineas beside the stage; fiddling with the microphone.

"Phineas!" she called as ran up to him.

"Oh, hey..." Phineas mumbled, not looking up. Isabella slowed down and looked at what he was doing. Phineas didn't even seem to notice her.

"So Phineas," she began, "As I was saying before, I wanted to sa-"

"Oh, sorry Isabella," Phineas cut her off again, "Maybe later...I've gotta go!" And he ran onto the stage...

"But Phineas-!" she started to shout, though decided not to. She sighed in disappointment as she walked away and sat down underneath a tree.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ she heard Phineas announce, _"Thank you all for coming to see this marvelous event with us! The meteor show, (according to my watch), should begin in about a minute. So for now, enjoy the party everyone!"_

Isabella covered her ears as the crowd roared. She watched Phineas jump off the stage and run towards his other friends; not even remembering that Isabella had something to tell him.

She observed all of the others as they laughed and talked. She didn't even notice that the meteor shower had started until someone shouted, "Hey look! Shooting stars! Quick, everyone make a wish..."

As everyone closed their eyes and whispered their desires in their minds, Isabella began to roll her eyes. _"As if those wishes would ever come true..."_ she scoffed mentally.

Once people were done making their wishes, they settled down on the grass to watch the meteor shower. Isabella watched couples snuggle together on the grass, in jealousy. Oh, how she wished Phineas would do something like that with her. But no matter what she tried, it always blew up in her face...

After about an hour, of just watching the beautiful night sky, people began to head home. Isabella just sat there and watched, as the backyard cleared out.

"Isabella?" she heard Gretchen ask as she walked up to her, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Peachy..." Isabella rudely replied.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Fine!" Gretchen raised her voice slightly, "But just sitting there and waiting for 'Prince Charming' to come, won't help! This isn't a fairytale Isabella! Don't go around expecting a 'happily ever after'! I'd suggest to get your head out of the clouds and bring it back down to Earth!" Gretchen stopped there, and stormed off.

Isabella sighed. She knew her friend was right and only means well, but she couldn't help wonder..._"No, that's insane...But then again, it can't hurt to try, can it?"_

She looked up and saw one last shooting star fly across the sky. She closed her eyes and began, "I wish, I wish...for my life to be like a fairytale. Full of magic, suspense and romance. I want my 'Prince charming' and my 'happily ever after'..." With that, she opened her eyes, and turned around to go home.

She stared at the ground the entire time. She didn't even notice that her bedroom door was closed, and ended up bumping her head hard against it.

"Ow..." Isabella mumbled as she rubbed her head and opened the door. She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes to fall asleep; not even bothering to change.

As she slowly drifted off into sleep, she didn't notice the room around her begin to spin...

* * *

**Sucky chapter, I know...**

**But at least there's a little of a cliffhanger...**

**REVIEW! **

**P.S. I'll post the first chapter of "Dark Side" some time this week...Stay tuned!**


	2. A Whole New World

Ch. 2- A Whole New World

**I did it! I finally did it!**

**I finally posted a new chapter! Yipee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters...(except maybe the king)...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight gradually crept into the room as the dawn approached. Birds began to chirp as the sky turned from a bright orange, to more of a golden-yellow. The leaves on the trees shook slightly from side to side as the wind blew across the sky. The clouds danced, as if they were celebrating the return of their bright companion. In other words, it was a beautiful new day, awaiting new discoveries and adventures...

Up high in the castle's tallest tower, soundly slept the girl, completely unaware of the world around her.

Out of nowhere, the maid came barging in the room and began to shout as she opened the curtains, "Princess! Princess! Wake up, your highness!"

"*Moan*, 5 more minutes mom..." Isabella groaned as she brought the quilt over her head.

"No, no, Princess. Your mother and father are waiting for you at the royal hall. Breakfast is about to be served! You must get up!" The maid continued to shake Isabella until the girl finally sat up.

As Isabella rubbed her eyes, she began to notice the room around her. Confused, she frantically looked from side to side.

"W-wait a minute," she frowned, "This isn't my room..."

"Princess," the maid said as she brought inside a big bucket of water and handed Isabella a towel, "Don't be silly. Of course this your room!"

Isabella rubbed her eyes again and squinted at the nurse, "G-Gretchen?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Princess, please! We don't have time for foolish games!" she begged as she ran to the large closet in the corner and began to flip through the dresses on the hanger, "Quickly, you mustn't keep your parents waiting. Here, put this on." Gretchen tossed a pink flowy, elegant dress to Isabella.

"I don't remember ever getting _this_ at the mall..." Isabella held the dress in her hands as if were some foreign substance.

"Mall? Princess, what in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"You know, the Googoplex Mall..."

"Now, now, let's not make up imaginary things, shall we?"

"But-but..."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Isabella panted as she walked inside the royal hall, "I sorrta got lost..."

"Isa my dear, don't you think that it's about time you learned your way around your own home?" the man in a golden crown sitting at the head of the long table said.

Isabella made a face. Only her mother called her "Isa". Who is this strange man? And why is her mother sitting next to him?

She just shrugged it off and sat down, since she was **starving**.

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Isabella began to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Isa," her mother started, "Your father and I have been thinking about what you said earlier..."

Time stopped for Isabella for a moment. That was HER father? But, her father was _dead._

"And," her so-called father continued, "We have agreed to let you go out and...how did you put it?...'explore the world'."

Isabella was unsure of how to respond, "Ummm, thanks?"

"But," the king raised his finger, "We have only agreed on **a **day...And since the next few weeks we will be busy planning your 15th birthday; today is your only opportunity-"

To Isabella's relief, he was interrupted by the dozen waiters who entered the room carrying enormous trays filled with delicious food.

The rest of the meal was oddly silent.

* * *

Isabella flopped onto her huge bed with a sigh.

So many questions. Yet no answers.

Where is she? What is this place? Who are these people, and why do they treat her like some sort of princess?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Gretchen entered the room holding some clothes, a pair of shoes and a little bag. "Here," she said, "Everything you'll need for your trip."

"Thank you," Isabella whispered as she took the materials. "Wait," she called as Gretchen began to leave, "That man, at the table-"

"The king?"

"Yes. Who is he?"

"Why Princess! He's your father, of course!"

"I know, but...is he my **real** father?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Nevermind," Isabella flicked her hand.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "Princess, are you sure you should be going out today? You don't sound very well."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Gretchen didn't look so sure. But, she only nodded and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Isabella walked over to her mirror and observed her new 'outfit'. She didn't look half bad.

As she walked to the window to grab her little leather backpack, she accidentally tripped on the edge of the carpet and pushed the bag off the ledge.

She peered out the window to watch it plummet to the ground. "Oops..."

Isabella turned around and began to scan the unfamiliar room for something that would help her climb down and reach it.

Although the 'princess' paused when she heard a pair of footsteps coming from outside.

A familiar, British voice rang throughout the room, "Princess, Princess! Let down your hair!"

She ran back to the window, not believing her ears. "F-Ferb?"

* * *

**Ha! Bet you weren't expecting THAT, were you?**

**...**

**I know that some parts are confusing right now, but trust me, it'll all make sense later.**

**So, stay tuned!**

**Oh, and please don't forget to review!**


	3. Eyes can be Deceiving

Ch. 3- Eyes can be Deceiving

**It's 12-12-12! Make a wish everybody!...**

**For those of you who wished for me to update...guess what!? It came true! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

She was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Not caring that the branches from the trees were scratching painfully against her. Not noticing that her clothes were getting muddy and dirty from her constant falls.

She only cared that there was something chasing her. She had no clue what it was, but it had piercing, cold navy blue eyes and a terrifying growl.

She could feel it gaining. Its panting got louder and louder with every second. It wouldn't be too long before it would eventually catch up to her.

She continuously glanced over her shoulder, yet she saw nothing there.

Her orange hair carelessly blew from place to place as she forced herself to keep running, no matter what her eyes told her. No matter what she could or couldn't see.

Her long red hood constantly got tangled up in the prickly bushes, but the girl would just give it a good tug and then continue running.

Just running. Non-stop.

She was starting to panic. Fear took control. She couldn't keep this up much longer.

But the girl knew she couldn't stop. If she was ever to get away from the monster chasing her, she needed to keep running.

She _would _keep running, until she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"F-Ferb?"

"Oh, pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself. It's Charming. _Prince _Charming." Ferb slid off his white horse and humbly bowed.

Isabella looked up to the sky and mumbled, " Oh, VERY funny."

"Shh," Ferb whispered, "Princess we must hurry, before the guards catch us! Use your hair to climb down!"

"But I wasn't trying to-"

"Quickly! We mustn't waste time!"

Isabella groaned. How was she to explain to 'Prince Charming' that she wasn't locked up and wasn't trying to escape?...

And how the hell was she supposed to climb down using her _hair_?!

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute," she muttered.

Isabella looked around the room for something that would help her climb down. She decided that her only option was her extremely long bedcover.

She grabbed one of the corners and tied it to the bedpost. After double knotting it, Isabella took another sheet and tied it to the previous one.

The process was repeated several times until the girl deemed it long enough. She threw the end out the window and slowly began to climb down.

Prince Charming looked on in curiosity. This was not at all what he pictured it to be...

Several sudden gusts of wind threatened to tip the girl off...**And **unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Isabella shrieked as she fell and did not notice that she landed safely into Prince Charming's arms.

"You know," he stated, "You should really be more careful."

"Oh yeah?" Isabella stood back onto her own feet, "Well I've got one word for you...DOOR!" She pointed to the big door right behind her.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," he teased, "Now would it?"

Isabella shrugged as she walked to the side to get her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder.

She began to walk towards the woods.

"Eh, where are you going?"

"To find out where I am and how I got here," she glanced back.

The prince ran up to her with his horse behind him,"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean , _'what do you mean'_?! We need to figure out how to get back to Danville!"

"Danville? What's that?"

"_Danville, _Ferb! You know, our home!"

"I'm afraid not."

"So what you're saying is that you don't remember anything or anyone?"

"Well, I certainly remember my parents and family, not to forget my friends from around the world-"

But he did not get a chance to finish because Isabella cut him off, "SHHH...I hear something."

They stopped walking as they looked around. The two stayed still for several seconds, but continued walking after they couldn't find anything or anyone.

But, the noise only began to get louder. Prince Charming and Isabella began to get really frightened.

"I think we're being followed," Charming whispered.

Suddenly, a loud howl rang throughout the woods, and the two teens gasped.

"More like being hunted!" Isabella began to run deeper into the forest, with Charming and his horse right behind her.

She was so focused on getting away from whatever it was following them, that Isabella didn't notice anyone running towards her, and smashed right into a girl.

The two girls groaned as they stumbled back and rubbed their arms in pain. Isabella began to study the other teenager. She was wearing a red and white dress and had on top a long red cloak with a hood. She looked about 15 and had a super long neck with sunset orange hair.

"Candace?"

The girl shot up and began to panic, "We have to get out of here! **It's** coming! Hurry!"

"Wait Candace," Isabella grabbed the other girl's shoulders, "Calm down. What is **it**-?"

She froze. There was something approaching behind her. She could hear it.

"Oh no!" Candace whispered as she hid behind Charming, "**It** found us!"

The three backed away slowly as they readied themselves for whatever monster that would come out of the bushes.

Isabella squinted as she tried to make out the creature. A light pink little dog-looking creature leaped out.

Candace screamed as Charming covered his eyes from fear.

The creature barked as it wagged it's tail. It had large ears, a pointy brown nose with three little freckles, large navy eyes and two very small teeth.

Isabella recognized it. "_Pinky_?!"

* * *

**Ok, for those of you who are slightly confused here's my plan:**

**I'm combining almost all of the characters from the show with characters from fairy tales.**

**Each chapter will start will a little preview of the character and what they were doing before they met the main protagonists. Your job is to try and guess who each character is, based on the hints that I give you...**

**Umm, and, probably every chapter from now on will end in a question.**

**...**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed!**

**(Oh, can anyone guess which fairy tale character Candace is? Hint: Think of the thing chasing her...)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Trespassers

Ch. 4- Trespassers

**YAHOOO! Winter Vacation! *Jumps up in joy***

**And to celebrate this joyous moment, I decided to post another chapter! Which makes your vacations 10 times better, (I hope)! **

**Answers to reviews: (I finally came around to doing this...)**

**14AmyChan: You got it!...But sadly, Phineas doesn't come in till much later. :-(**

**LadyPhoenix07: Yes. Yes. Yes...and no. Even though Isabella sounds like she's Rapunzel, in this story she's not technically a specific princess. She's more like a bunch of princesses put together. But you were right about Ferb...Oh, and don't worry, I've got a LOT planned for Phineas in the future. *Evil laugh***

**kutey400: Yep! (Wow, was it really that easy?)**

**MeWantACookie: OMG, thank you so much!**

**bookfreaklol: Well, here's a new chapter for ya.**

**Guest (aka epiclyniftyx): Thank you...but no, this is NOT a Ferbella story. For all you guys wondering...**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Please enjoy!**

* * *

He was waiting. Waiting. And waiting.

He had to be patient. VERY patient.

Not to mention quiet. **Extremely** quiet. For the slightest noise could scare it away. And then, he would have to wait even longer for dinner..._Mmm, dinner._

Simply thinking about it made his stomach growl and his mouth water-

No, no. He had to focus...

The deer continued to carelessly graze on the olive colored grass specked with dew; completely unaware of what was to come.

The hunter unleashed an arrow from the leather sack swung around his shoulder, and picked up his bow that laid beside him.

He lifted the bow and closed one eye as he aimed.

_That's it. Just a little closer. Aha!..._

He pulled the arrow back a little more and opened both his eyes as he let it fly towards the brown deer.

The creature fell to the ground with a loud _thump_.

A perfect shot: quick and painless, as always.

The brown haired hunter rose from his hiding spot and rushed over to the animal. He swiftly pulled out the arrow from its neck and closed his eyes as he muttered something.

He wiped the blood of of the tip of the arrow and lifted the animal onto his back.

His bright red hunting boots trudged through the endless piles of leaves as he made his way back to his campsite.

He eventually reached a small clearing with a little campfire in the center. The hunter placed the deer gently on the ground and then wiped his hands off on his black pants and topcoat.

He removed his green hunting hat (with a red feather on its side), as he knelt to start the fire.

Though, after several minutes of poking the charcoal with a stick, he began to hear voices in the distance.

The huntsman put his hat back on and grabbed his bow and arrows as he followed the source of the sound.

It only began to get louder and louder...and then there was a sudden shriek. He winced as he made another left turn and peeked through the bushes in front of him.

He saw three teenagers. A boy and two girls to be exact...

_Trespassers_. The man smirked.

Everyone around here knew how he dealt with trespassers.

And these kids were just gonna have to find out the hard way...

* * *

"_Pinky_?!" The dog barked happily again. "Pinky!"

Isabella ran up and scooped the puppy up into her arms. "Where have you been this whole time?!"

Pinky replied with a lick to Isabella's face. She giggled as she turned around to tell the others that it was only her dog.

Candace was still hiding behind Charming, and he was still covering his eyes. "Guys, it's okay! The coast is clear. It's only Pinky."

"OH NO! The horrible monster bit off her pinky!" Candace wailed.

"No, no! Calm down! I meant it's only _Pinky_. You know, my dog!"

Charming peeked though his fingers. Isabella lifted Pinky up to his face and said, "See?"

"Phew," Charming sighed as he (hesitantly) began to pet Pinky on the head.

"Candace," Isabella walked up to her, "You don't have to cower anymore. There never really was a monster."

Candace straightened up and looked confused, "Huh?"

"It was Pinky the whole time! He was probably chasing you because he just wanted to play Fetch with you or something."

"But-but...it has huge teeth and-and...it growls!" she stuttered.

"Oh, come on," Isabella pouted her lip teasingly as she nudged Pinky in Candace's face, "Does this look like a terrifying, blood thirsty monster to you?"

Pinky barked several times.

Candace sighed in defeat, "No, I guess not." Isabella smiled as she placed Pinky back down and he began to run around Candace in circles. Candace giggled as she stroked his head.

"Oh, and my name's not 'Candace'," the girl slowly stood up as she said, "It's Red Riding Hood. But you can call me Red."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Red Riding Hood...You mean like _Little _Red Riding Hood?"

"Do I look **little **to you?!" Red shot Isabella a deadly glare.

Isabella shook her head, slightly intimidated.

"Good," Red muttered.

An awkward silence suddenly fell over them.

Red broke it when she loudly cleared her throat, "_Well_...?!"

"Oops, sorry! Silly me. My name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. But please, just call me Isabella."

The two shook hands and then everything went silent, again.

"_And..._" Red spoke up.

"And what?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend over there?!"

Isabella had completely forgotten about Charming! Even in this strange place he was still a man of few words.

"So you're saying you don't know Ferb-I mean Charming?"

"No."

"_Ok_ then..." Isabella stepped back and said, "Red, Charming. Charming, Red. There."

Charming gave a smile, "A pleasure."

"Back atcha," Red replied as the two shook hands.

"Sooo, Red," Isabella began, "Where do you live?"

"Just over the river and through the woods...But that's where my Grandma's house is."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh..." Red suddenly turned pale, "I-I never knew my parents. They passed away when I was very young."

Isabella felt terrible, "Red...I'm so sorry."

"Anyways," Red desperately tried to change the subject, "What about you two? How'd you guys end up in the forest all alone?"

"It's a long story actually, but-"

Charming finally spoke up, "Isabella here, was running away from home."

"What? No! I was going _back_ home!"

"Then you do know you were heading in the opposite direction."

"**That**," Isabella hissed, "Is NOT my home...And that man, is definitely NOT my father."

"This might be worse than I thought..." Charming mumbled.

"Huh?" Red joined the conversation. Charming leaned to his left and whispered something into her ear.

"Owch," Red made a concerned face, "That is bad." Charming continued whispering. "And **that's** worse."

"What? Charming what's going on!?" Isabella demanded.

"Well..." Charming tried to explain, "There are two possibilities."

Isabella was a bit confused.

"One: you may have amnesia. Or two: you may be kinda..."

"Crazy." Red finished for him.

Isabella was taken aback, "What?! I am **not** _crazy_! If anything, it's _you_ guys that are acting all nutty! I mean...'Prince Charming'?! 'Little Red Riding Hood'?! Is it some kind of 'Act-like-a-fairytale-character-day' that I didn't know about?!"

Pinky crouched in fear.

"Yep," Red murmured, "She's definitely lost it." Charming nodded in agreement.

"UGH! This is so infuriating! If you two won't help me find out where we are or how we got here, then I guess I'll just have to do it myself!" Isabella turned around and stormed off.

Pinky quietly whimpered.

"Isabella, wait," Charming called after her, but she only ignored him.

But then, all of the sudden, the hair on Pinky's back shot up into the air, and he began to angrily growl at one of the bushes.

Isabella paused and turned towards the dog, "Pinky, what is it boy? What's wrong?"

Pinky responded with loud, furious barks in the same direction.

Isabella squinted forward, "Pinky, I don't see anything. There's nothing there!"

Pinky didn't pay her much attention. Instead, he turned around and began barking in the other direction.

Isabella placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Pinky-"

However, she was abruptly cut off by an arrow that whooshed passed her ear, barely missing her. She gasped in horror and spun around as she watched the arrow hit a random tree.

Pinky only continued to growl louder.

Isabella and the others slowly approached the tree and began to inspect the arrow.

"Wait a minute," Red declared as she placed her hand on her chin, "I know that arrow..."

Though, as she took another step forward to get a closer look, she felt herself trigger something from underneath her foot and a huge net suddenly sprang up and enveloped the three.

Isabella, Charming and Red thrashed around helplessly as they tried to free themselves. Pinky proceeded to snarl as a figure emerged from the bushes, aiming an arrow at the captured teenagers.

"Don't move!" he demanded and the three obeyed, "State your name and business."

"That voice...Why is it so familiar?" Red muttered as the figure approached them.

Isabella stared in shock as he stepped into the sunlight, "B-Buford?!

* * *

**Phew, that was a long one. Took me _forever_ to finish this. **

**I tried to make this character a bit harder to guess, since apparently Candace was a dead giveaway. So, who do YOU think Buford is?**

**...**

**Hope you guys liked it, and happy holidays (and a happy New Year)! **

**Bye, and oh, please don't forget to review! **


	5. Curiosity's Curse

Ch. 5- Curiosity's Curse

**Yes! Finally! It's about time I introduced an antagonist into the story!**

**Though, this chapter is ONLY the backstory of the villain. No Isabella or anything. Sorry about that.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**PianoMan5: Thank you! And don't worry...there's A LOT coming up for Phineas in the future.**

**14AmyChan: Bingo!**

**bookwrm23: Thanks so much! And yes, yes he is.**

**gravity5: Umm, not exactly. I pictured him more as Robin Hood. But you got the huntsman part right!**

**agent josie: Thank you!**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Close...Buford's Robin Hood.**

**LadyPhoenix07: Yes! Buford is the one and only Robin Hood!**

**...**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy! **

* * *

The streets bustled with the loud sounds of hurrying carriages and the ongoing conversations of the local townsfolk.

The laughter of men emanating from the town bar echoed in tune with the gossiping girls who stood giggling by the lamp posts.

The pleas from scattered beggars in front of the local shops could barely be heard over all the buzz and commotion.

Through the busy roads and the overcrowded streets, no one paid any attention to a short, dark, cloaked figure as it made its way into an old antique store.

The shop owner stared in wonder as the figure slowly approached the counter and took out a very old looking box from underneath its robe.

"This box," it said in a raspy, old voice, "Belonged to my great, great, great, great grandmother. It has been in my family ever since."

The red-headed woman on the other side of the large wooden desk picked the box up and closely inspected it.

"Are you sure you'd like to give it away?" she inquired.

The lady sighed, "I'm an old woman, with no children and no relatives to inherit this box. I'd rather someone else take it then have it thrown away once I am no longer here."

"How much would you like for it?"

"Oh _no_. I couldn't possibly ask for any money in return," the figure shook her head, "Consider it a wedding gift from me to you. I take it you did recently get married. Am I right?"

"Yes," the owner suspiciously replied, "How did you-?"

"**I** may be old, but that doesn't mean I don't know things."

The woman turned around as she carefully placed the box on a shelf.

"But be warned," the hooded figure stated, "Do not attempt to open the box; for it will result in dire consequences." And with that, she was gone.

The shop owner, to her surprise, turned back around to find that the woman had mysteriously vanished. Deciding that old woman must've quietly left, she shrugged it off.

But as the silence in the room grew, so did her curiosity. What could _possibly_ be in that box? What could possibly be **_so_** bad, that she was forbidden from looking inside it?

Time seemed to drag on. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Eventually, the woman simply _couldn't_ take it anymore.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and removed the box from the shelf as she placed on the counter. The navy eyed ginger rubbed her chin as she slowly turned the box 360 degrees.

She only now noticed the tiny lock which stood in the middle of the front of the box.

Pondering, she attempted to pry the top open with her bare fingers, to no avail.

She stepped back a little, and continued to think. Being so preoccupied in figuring out a way to open the box, she did not notice another customer walk in.

Gasping in surprise, she pushed the container to the side and smiled apologetically at the person in front of her...

It would just have to wait until she got home.

* * *

The red-head rummaged through her husband's toolbox as she bit her lip anxiously.

Once she finally had found what she was looking for, the woman dashed back over to the old box on the table behind her.

Slowly lifting the pointy screwdriver up to the rusty lock and beginning to fiddle with tool, the woman _finally _was able to unlock the lid.

A victorious smile spread across her face as she raised her free hand and gently placed it on the box's top.

This was it. The moment she was waiting for.

Her eyes shone with curiosity as she very carefully opened the box.

Instantaneously, the small room was engulfed in a blinding light and the woman felt a searing pain shoot throughout her body.

Covering her eyes, she stumbled back and shrieked in pain. As the light in the room gradually faded, the woman continued to scream as her knees collapsed onto the ground.

Her husband, who happened to be reading upstairs, heard his wife's cry and immediately rushed to her side.

"Honey?!" he ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Honey, what is it?! What's wrong!?"

The woman moaned as her hair began to change. Strands of sun-kissed orange hair began to glow and shifted into scaly dark green _creatures_ that seemed to move and hiss.

Her husband backed up in fear. "D-Dear?"

She let out a hiss before swiftly raising her head and looking straight into her husband's eyes.

His muffled yell echoed off the walls as the room was once again filled with a light, though this time it was more of a forest green.

The woman shook her head whilst she let out another moan.

She looked up in shock and found her husband utterly frozen and painted a dull gray.

Realizing what she had done, tears formed in her eyes while she raced over to him. "Lawrence? LAWRENCE! No! NO! Lawrence!" She wailed.

But sadly, he did not move.

He wouldn't, ever again.

* * *

"_You_!" a tall hooded figure hissed as she stormed into what looked like a worn down ancient Greek temple, "**You** did this to me!"

The woman tossed her hood back to reveal a bunch of slithering snakes on top of her head.

"No," a sea blue-eyed girl with long, brown hair in a dark corner replied, "You brought this on yourself."

"You knew what was going to happen, didn't you? When you gave me that cursed box..." the woman angrily said, "You always knew!"

"Yes. I did." she calmly answered. "I always do."

"And yet you still gave it to me!" the snake-haired woman yelled.

"I cannot change what is to be. I am only time's humble servant."

"Then **you** must change me back and reverse this terrible curse you bestowed upon me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I _did_ warn you. You knew what was going to happen. Yet you didn't listen. Now you pay the price."

"Fine! At least bring _him _back!" The woman waved her hands into the air.

"That is not possible. For the curse is irreversible. He is gone, forever."

A tear streamed down the woman's cheek.

"Then if I can't have _my_ 'happily ever after'..." she growled as she turned around and stomped away, "No one can."

* * *

**Ok, I made this character REALLY easy to guess. So I'm hoping that not too many people are confused. **

**This chapter was centered mostly around Greek myths, if you haven't noticed.**

**So anyways...who's the red-headed woman?! You guys tell me.**

**Oh...and the girl the woman was talking to in the end will definitely reappear later on. But, don't try and guess who she is. That's for another chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked! :-)**


	6. Meet the Hood's

Ch. 6- Meet the Hood's

**Ahh! I'm so excited! My birthday's coming up! EEEK! **

***Clears throat* Umm, so yeah... Chapter six! Here you guys go!**

**Oh, and just for future references: I DO NOT support the pairing BufordXCandace. I made them relatives in here just to make it humorous. **

**The pairings in this story are: Phinbella, Canderemy and Ferbnessa. ****Just to clear some things up before you continue reading.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Black Angel and Snowflake: Thanks! And yes, she is Linda, but -a lot of people were confused by this- I was also asking which fantasy character she is. Try and take a guess!**

**PianoMan5: Yes, yes she is! Oh... and THANK YOU (again)!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Hmm, cool, I never noticed that before. And yes, Linda _is_ the villan. But specifically _which_ villain? Thank you so much though! Here's the next chapter.**

**LadyPhoenix07: Yes-siree! **

**Random9747649: Yep! (It's 'Medusa' though.) Thank you... but sadly, Phineas doesn't show up much later... :-(**

**14AmyChan: Well, you got the Linda part right, but sorry, that's not Vanessa. I think the 'dark brown hair' might've thrown you off. I've really gotta fix that...**

**OverlyObsessiveTeenageGirl: Yay! You got it! P.S. Thank you ever so much! I truly appreciate it!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. God, how many times do I have to say this?**

* * *

"B-Buford?"

The hunter did not lower his gaze; instead, slowly kept approaching the captured teens.

Red managed to tilt her head back a little to get a glimpse of this stranger. Her eyes widened, "Robin!"

"Red?" he chuckled in surprise as he finally relaxed a little, "I hardly recognized you!"

"Umm..." Isabella cut in, "You two know each other?"

"_Know_ each other?!" Buford scoffed, "Red and I are distant cousins!"

Isabella's face expressed complete surprise and shock, (plus a hint of disgust).

Red noticed and pointed out, "Well, it makes sense. I mean, we _do_ have the same last names: Robin **Hood**. Red Riding **Hood**."

_'Yeah, I guess so. I mean both their surnames DO end in-...Wait! WHAT?! Buford is 'Robin Hood'?! Like, THE Robin Hood?!'_

Isabella let her jaw drop as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Ehm..." Robin nervously began, "I suppose I should let you guys down now."

"You think?" Red snapped at him while he unleashed a small pocket knife and cut the tip of the net.

Isabella was finally able to shake herself out of her shocked state as the three fell to the ground.

"So," Robin inquired, "What brings you here to Sherwood forest?"

_'Oh. Is that where we are?' _Isabella thought.

"Well," Red shook the strands of rope off her, "I bumped into these guys (literally), as I was running away from what apparently wasn't a big, scary beast, but only a cute, small pink dog."

Robin threw Red a look.

"Yeah, I know," Red waved her hands in the air, "It makes me seem...a bit..._crazy_."

Isabella had to stifle a snort. Only minutes ago was Red accusing her of being a little insane, and now she was calling herself a lunatic as well. Oh the irony.

"Umm, anyways," Robin sheepishly said as Charming and Isabella were finally able to untangle themselves, "Sorry about the whole 'capturing you' thing. It's just that there's tons of thieves and spies lurking in these woods, and you've always gotta be prepared."

Red raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Red muttered, "It's just that I'd never thought I'd hear you apologize for something."

"Uh..." Isabella spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Guys, like I said before, this is my younger cousin Robin," Red introduced the two to the hunter, and then turned around to do the same to her relative, "Robin...this is Isabella and Prince Charming."

An awkward moment full of nervous 'hello's' followed, until Robin said, "Hey, how about we go back to my campsite? It's much safer there, not to mention that I've got a whole deer roasting on an open fire."

"Mmm," Red smacked her lips, "Good idea. I'm STARVING."

The others nodded in agreement. As Robin began to lead the way, Isabella walked to the corner to pick up a petrified dog. "Aww, it's okay Pinky. Don't worry. Robin's not gonna hurt us."

While Red and Isabella headed into the woods, Charming put his fingers to his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

Instantly, three heads whipped around to face him, only to be answered with a distant '_N__eigh_'. Out of the thorny bushes, came galloping a shining white horse. It slowly approached Charming and bowed his head to allow the Prince to stroke his mane.

"I just noticed: Where has he been this whole time?" Isabella muttered.

"Wait," Red asked, "Charming has a horse?"

"Yeah, he mysteriously disappeared around the same time Pinky showed up. I wonder where he went."

"Beats me." The ginger shrugged as she went ahead to catch up with Robin.

"Hey Charming!" Isabella called while the boy and his horse walked towards her. "Where has your horse been?"

"Who? Pegasus?" he answered, "Oh. I told him he could go stretch his wings for a bit while we were walking in the forest."

"Wait- Your horse can _fly_?"

"Well yeah. Didn't you notice his wings before?"

Isabella finally fully inspected the horse. She couldn't believe she didn't see them earlier. There, folded neatly on both of the creatures sides, were two fluffy, pure white wings.

"Huh..." she mumbled, "Well what do you know..."

"Hey!" Robin's voice echoed, "Girly and Beanpole! Quit yapping and start gettin' a move on! We're starvin' over here!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. Same old Buford.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside a dark castle, a dark figure impatiently sat upon her black throne. A scrawny man ran out from the shadows and knelt in front of the witch, (as she was now being called).

"Your majesty," he breathed, "**She **is here."

The woman let out an evil smile as she rose from her chair and walked to the golden mirror in the corner of the vast room.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," she loudly said, "Show me the legendary savior of all."

The blank reflection shifted to an image of a raven-haired teenager standing next to a white winged horse, and talking to a green-haired boy around her age.

"_Yes_." the woman laughed evilly, "At long last. After decades of searching; I have you now."

* * *

**Yeah...It's kinda short but what can I do. I've got finals all this week. **

**I'm terribly sorry that there isn't really anyone to guess in this chapter. It'll be in the next one, (I hope)!**

**BUT, since I feel really bad, I'll explain/spoil a few things:**

**1. In the previous chapter, the antique shop owner was Linda. She opened Pandora's box and turned in Medusa. Thus, becoming the villain of the story. (Congratulations to all of you who got it right!)**

**2. (I wasn't planning on revealing this until later but...) The girl who gave Linda the box and the one who Linda was yelling at in the end, was Jenny! Though which fantasy character she is I'm not saying!**

**3. (Since so many people have been asking this:) Phineas technically isn't going to be an _actual_ fairy tale character. But he will end up having some contact with all of the others.**

**4. Phineas is NOT related to any of the characters (family wise).**

**5. Phineas is going to be both a protagonist and an antagonist. **

**6. (Last one about Phineas), he will have more than one character role; meaning he'll go from being one person to another. **

**7. This story is not even CLOSE to being over. (Man, just wait till all of the characters are introduced. Then the _real_ fun begins...)**

**8. Linda is not the only villain in this story. **

**9. The next chapter will have a few sub-plots (I think)...**

**10. Characters that will NOT appear: Albert, Love Handel, Charlene, Coltrane, Django, any other evil scientists, Johnny, Melissa, Monty, and Thaddeus and Thor.**

**...**

**That's it! That's all I'm revealing for now! **

**Please review! Next chapter should be up soon, (once my finals are over). :-)**


	7. Who?- What?- Where? Huh?

Ch. 7- Who?-What?-Where? _Huh_?

**YES! Finals are O-V-E-R! And as promised, the next chapter!**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Yeah, I guess you can call him that. And the other villain? Well, you'll just have to wait and see...**

**LadyPhoenix07: Thank you SO MUCH!**

**PianoMan5: Thanks! Phineas is going to be introduced _soon_!**

**Random9747649: *Bursts out laughing* _'Red Robin'_: that's a good one! Oh, and thank you very much! (Wow, I say that a lot)...**

**bookwrm23: Yay! Thanks! (My birthday's actually in less then a week...)**

**14AmyChan: Hmm, maybe you'll have better luck with this one!**

**Agent RN: Well, here you go! New chapter! (Oh, and yes, Perry is in the story).**

**Visitor: You rock! :-)**

**MyNoseAgreesWithMe: Ehm...No, their mom's actually Medusa. But now that you mentioned it, I might include Darth Vader...Yeah, I guess it does make sense to have Irving be the scribe, but I was gonna portray him more as a stalker.**

**...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Isabella made faces at the huge chunk of deer meat that she was lifting with her fingers as she cautiously poked it. She glanced up and watched in complete disgust as Robin and Red stuffed their mouths full. Turning to the side, she saw that Charming was also eating that _thing_.

Yeah, she saw Robin cut up the huge doe and serve it, but she also just happened to find out what the 'secret ingredient' was.

She shuddered. It made her sick just thinking about it.

When Robin sent her, Charming and Red to go collect more wood for the campfire, she ran ahead to get a head start. But when she came back, she saw Robin marinating the animal in what looked like sticky goo. Later, to her ultimate horror, she found out that Robin's 'secret ingredient' were _bugs_...

Isabella shuddered again. She did eat bugs before, but that was under a completely different situation:

***Flashback***

"Hey Iggy," 10-year Isabella shouted, "These s'mores are great!"

'Yeah. They have my secret ingredient: _grubs_!" Iggy replied as he lifted a s'more up to reveal squirming bugs.

"Really? _Thank you_ Africa!" Isabella happily said and then took another bite of her s'more.

***End of Flashback***

The teenager gaged. _'**Never **again.'_

She looked at Charming again. He actually looked like he was enjoying it.

He glimpsed up and caught her staring. She answered by slightly shaking her head. His eyes widened as he realized what she was gesturing and he pulled the meat away from his lips.

He spit the meat out from his mouth and threw the rest behind him. Isabella let out a quiet laugh as he frantically wiped his tounge with his sleeve. Remembering that she still had her portion in her hand, she set it down gently beside her and kicked it back with her foot.

Having finished his deer thigh, Robin looked at the others and was surprised to see that Charming and Isabella had finished eating so quickly.

"Seconds?" He asked them.

"**NO!**"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, I was just asking!"

* * *

The dark figure grinned as she slowly entered the all too familiar old Greek temple.

The girl in the corner of the room flashed her eyes open, having felt another presence in the room. "I must say, I am surprised. You're here earlier then I expected."

The woman laughed, "Looks like your powers are crumbling. It won't be too long before you go down with them; **she **has finally come."

"Yes. But the prophecy has yet to be fulfilled."

"Hah! You and your 'prophecy'! This is _my _happy ending."

"What makes you so sure? She's got more potential inside than you can ever imagine."

"That may be so, but I've spent the past decade planning the savior's downfall. She cannot do anything to stop me."

"But she will not be alone. I see a major battle not to far behind. Good will prevail."

"Let them come! I'm **ready**."

"Have you come here only to gloat?"

"No; I came to tell you that you _will_ pay for what you did to me." The evil witch vowed. "And so will everyone else in this **pathetic** little world."

* * *

"Well," Robin announced, "I'm officially _stuffed_."

Isabella and Charming felt their stomachs growl in disagreement, but they only smiled weakly and nodded.

"Oh wow," Red suddenly said as she pointed to the sky, "Sundown _already_?"

"Hmm," Robin thought out loud, "Maybe it'd be better if we spend the night somewhere else. I know some friends we can stay with." Robin stood up and slung his arrows over his shoulder. "Come on. We should start walking there before it gets to dark to see anything."

"Good idea." Isabella muttered, _'Maybe they have some decent food.'_

* * *

"Just a minute!" Yelled a teenager with brown curly hair and freckles as she was rushing down the stairs.

"Quick!" Several voices replied.

The girl slowed down to a light jog as she entered the living room. "Guys, what is it?"

"Look." Another girl with straight dark brown hair and green eyes whispered and handed the other a necklace.

The girl opened her hand slowly to reveal a glowing red rose hanging on a sliver chain.

She gasped in disbelief and looked at her friends. They nodded.

"At last," she lifted the necklace up proudly, "The savior has come, and the prophecy can finally be fulfilled."

* * *

A middle-aged man wearing a crown worriedly sat on his throne. His wife placed her hand on his shoulder and gave an assuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Isa's fine."

He sighed, "You're probably right, but it's almost sundown and she's still not back."

"Perhaps she lost track of the time. We'll give her until tomorrow morning, then we can go send one of the guards to get her."

The king smiled thankfully at his wife. "I just hope that where ever she is, she's safe and out of harm."

* * *

"Stupid trees," Isabella groaned while pushing branches out of her way, "Robin, how long until we get there?"

"It should be just past that h- AHHHHH!" He screamed as a net suddenly sprang up and enveloped the four (plus a chihuahua).

Charming's horse neighed in concern and Pinky barked in anger.

"Oh COME ON! _**Again**_?!" Isabella cried out in frustration.

"Seriously Robin, didn't you watch where you were going?!" Red whined.

The teenagers began to wriggle around in an effortless attempt to free themselves.

"OW!" Isabella complained, "Robin, get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your face outta my foot!"

Isabella attempted to whack Robin, but only ended up elbowing Red in the arm.

"_Ow_! What was **that** for?!"

"Sorry," she chuckled nervously, "Wrong person..." Isabella this time used her other elbow to hit Robin. He grumbled in response.

"Well," Charming announced as it got oddly silent, "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while."...

"Hey guys," a faint voice shouted in the distance, "I think we caught something!"

"Wahoo!" echoed several cheers.

_'Wait a minute...those voices...'_

Realization dawned on Isabella and she gasped as the voices got louder, "Guys?"

* * *

**Ok, in order to guess these characters you need to know that:**

**1. There are more than one. (Hence, _charcters_.) A group, in fact.**

**2. They are all around 14 years old.**

**3. They are all girls.**

**4. Isabella hints that she hangs out with them a lot because she calls them 'Guys'.**

**5. The characters at the end are the same girls from the necklace scene.**

**That's all I can say for now! So, who do _you_ think they are?**

**Oh, and who can guess the episode from which the flashback was from?...**

**Please review! ;-)**


	8. My Super Annoying Friends

Ch. 8- My super annoying friends

**Yes! I finally found time to post this!**

**Sorry it took so long. School has been getting tougher and tougher, and it's really hard for me to find time to even _go _on Fanfiction. (Not to mention that I've recently discovered this anime and have become completely obsessed with it...)**

**Anyways, FWEGTRHFLDSH! SIXTEEN REVIEWS!? You guys are amazing!**

**Answers to reviews:**

**...Ummm, well since I don't have much time and there are simply so many reviews, I'm just gonna answer them all with one statement.**

**"Thank you so MUCH! I really appreciate all of your comments. And yes, the girls are the Fireside girls and the flashback was from "Where's Perry: Part 2"! Congrats if you got it right! :-)"**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the characters. Only the story.**

* * *

"Guys?"

The teenagers watched in anxiety as the footsteps and the rustling of the bushes got louder. Suddenly, Isabella began to smell something peculiar.

"*Sniff, sniff* Aww, _eww_!" She clamped her hands over her nose. "What's that smell?! OK, which one of you cut the cheese?!"

Charming and Red took a deep breath and then started to cough from the stench.

"That *cough*, was definitely *cough*, NOT *cough, cough*, me..." Red managed to choke out. Charming only shook his head.

Isabella glared at the only other person left, "_Robin..._"

"What?" he sniffed around, "I don't smell anything."

"**Robin!**"

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I didn't do it! It was the horse, I swear!"

Pegasus looked offended.

"Yeah, _ok_. Admit it Robin," Red muttered, "Not even Charming's flying pony could smell **half** as bad as you!"

"But-but...I-!" Though, Robin never did get to finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by the dull sound of a pocket knife falling to the ground.

Four heads turned around to see a girl with curly brown hair and freckles stand open-mouthed in front of them.

"Umm...hi?" Isabella smiled embarrassingly.

The girl answered with a piercing shriek, "AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The kids in the net screamed back.

"AHHHHHHHH-" The girl screeched again and then collapsed onto the ground.

"I think she took it pretty well..." Charming said.

"_Great_," Isabella groaned, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Pegasus walked curiously beside the girl and nudged her slightly with his foot. When she didn't stir, he did it again. After repeating the process several times, the horse neighed in frustration and turned around to smack the girl across the face with his tail.

She shot up like a bullet and groaned, "Ugh! What's that smell?!"

"Horse butt."

The girl rubbed her eyes and finally realized what Isabella meant by that. "AHHHHH!" She screamed again.

"Oof!" Robin shouted, "Would it kill ya to cut us down first and _then_ scream?!"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Several other girls asked as they popped out from behind the bushes.

The group of girls froze and stared at the teens inside the net.

"Here we go again..." Isabella mumbled, expecting to hear more shouting. But instead, the girls burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh," Red said, "Are we missing something here?"

The girl with curly hair joined her friends and a few of them dropped to the ground, clutching their stomach. Isabella rolled her eyes; clearly annoyed.

"S-sorry," giggled a teenager that Isabella thought looked a lot like Adyson. Still laughing, she walked over and cut Isabella and the others down.

"Seriously guys! That's enough! It's not funny anymore!" Robin snarled angrily.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Robin! We got you fair and square!" The curly brunette (which Isabella thought looked like Milly), high-fived her friends.

"Wait- So you're telling me you were faking the _whole_ time?!" Red shouted.

They nodded in response, "And we got you **good**!"

"Well, it _was_ pretty convincing." Charming pointed out.

"Fine! You guys win this round, but I'll get you next time!" Robin grumbled.

Isabella folded her arms. "So this is just some sort of _game_?"

"Duh!" mocked the girls, and then continued laughing.

"Ok. One question: Who are they?" Isabella whispered to Robin.

"Umm, remember those 'friends' I mentioned earlier that I was thinking we could stay with?... That's them."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?"

* * *

**Wow. I seriously didn't think it would be this short...**

**Hope I made you laugh, or at least smile!**

**(Though I'm sorry there's no guessing in this one either...)**

**Please review and Favorite/Follow! It truly means a lot! **

**Thank you!**


	9. Not what you expected

Ch. 9- Not what you expected

**H-How long has it been?! Like... over 50 days!? I should be shot for not writing anything.**

**CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! *Raises fist up into the air***

**Answers to reviews:**

**STUFF: Yay! Thank you!**

**woodland5: Aww, thanks! And that's okay, I don't laugh at some episodes either. I appreciate you reading!**

**isabellaluva1357: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much! Here you go~!**

**PianoMan5: Thank you! But umm... actually, I don't wanna spoil it. You're in for a big surprise when you find out exactly who the Fireside girls are! **

**14AmyChan: *does victory dance***

**Phineas's Fireside Fangirl: Thanks ever so much! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Guest: Cool! Mostly I watch a lot of short scenes from many animes but I don't know their names(!) Uh, recently I've found myself addicted to Hetalia!**

**agent josie: I tried! I hope this makes up for it! *hands virtual cookie***

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... blah, blah, blah...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Let's recap, shall we?

Hi.

My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Earlier today I woke up to find myself in a strange new world; where apparently, I'm a princess, (cliché, am I right?). All of my friends are pretending to be different fairytale characters and so far, no one but I suspects anything out of the ordinary.

And where am I right now, you may ask?

Oh. I'm in the middle of Sherwood forest, completely and utterly lost, staring at a group of my girl friends, (who are laughing their butts off), with 'Prince Charming', 'Red-Riding Hood', 'the Big Bad Wolf' and 'Robin Hood'.

Yeah. Welcome to my life.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does it feel like they've been laughing for over a month?" Red pondered out loud.

"Yes, it does feel like that doesn't it?" Charming agreed.

"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous!" Isabella shouted while she stomped over to Milly and began to shake her shoulders back and forth. "M-i-l-l-y! Come on! Snap out of it! That's enough!"

Milly didn't seem to be phased at all, which only made Isabella shake her harder. Suddenly, the raven-haired girl spotted something small and red fall out of Milly's pocket.

"Huh?" She released her tight grip on Milly's shoulders and bent down to pick the object up. It was a pure red rose hanging on a silver chain. '_How pretty..._'

As Isabella stood back up and lifted the charm up closer to get a better look, she noticed that it began to glow. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed the necklace in her palm. As odd as it was, the charm only seemed to glow brighter and she could feel it slowly heating up. Eventually, it reached a point when it began to sting her hand, and Isabella dropped the necklace as she let out a cry.

"Ow!"

Eight heads whipped around to look at the princess.

She clutched her right hand in pain and breathed out, "It **burned** me." Having now calmed down, the girls began to whisper among themselves.

Adyson stepped forward and softly said, "Let me see."

Isabella bit her lip, and slowly stretched out her hand. Squinting, she noticed that the necklace left a tiny scar going diagonally across the bottom of her palm.

Once Adyson noticed the mark, her eyes widened. As she grasped Isabella's wrist and picked up the necklace, she started to drag the girl into the forest. "Come with me..."

* * *

"W-wait..." Isabella stuttered as she removed the half eaten apple from her mouth. "So you're telling me that I'm some kind of savior from an old legend, that was sent here to fight the evil witch and bring back 'happily ever after's?"

"Yes," Ginger, (or at least, Isabella thought she looked like Ginger), groaned, "For the millionth time, YES."

Isabella looked down in confusion to stare at her apple. After being dragged about a half a mile to a small cottage in the middle of a forest, and being told some insane story about her having to liberate this land from an evil snake-haired lady that wanted to destroy happy endings forever, Isabella was **still** finding it hard to take in. As if things couldn't get anymore crazy.

"But-" She breathed out, "How do you know it's me?"

"The necklace." Adyson, (or- whatever, you get the point), blurted out. "It's almost like a homing device. It's charmed to glow when next to the savior. We knew you were here when it glowed this morning for the first time. It was confirmed that it was you when you picked it up."

"Then... why in the world did it **burn** me?"

"That was the confirmation. When I saw the scar on your hand I knew, because the charm is only fully activated at the savior's first touch. It leaves a scar on the person's hand to symbolize how their destiny is inescapable and unavoidable; just like an old scar, you can't just simply make it 'go away'."

"O-k-a-y... But who are you again?"

"Oh! I forgot that we were never properly introduced." Adyson smiled a bit sheepishly, "We are the five dwarfs."

"What?! But aren't there supposed to be seven?!"

"Huh? Where'd you get _that_ idea from?"

"Uh..."

"Anywho," Adyson began, "I'm Adyson, and those are Milly, Ginger, Holly and Katie."

Isabella smiled tenderly, "I'm Isabella."

"Nice to meet you," Holly grinned. "I take it you're a friend of Robin's?..." She pointed to the corner of the room where Robin, Red, Charming and Pinky were all snoring loudly.

"Umm... Not exactly..." She mumbled.

"Well, anyways," Katie yawned loudly, "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time we hit the hay. I'm beat."

"Good idea." Milly nodded while the others headed upstairs to their bedrooms. "Good night."

"Night," Isabella muttered back and leaned over to blow out the candle.

She let out an exhausted sigh as she flopped down onto her 'bed', (which was really only a stack of hay). Her mind buzzed from the day's events and she found her self unable to fall asleep.

She was the 'savior', as they called her. The 'legend'. The 'hero'. The 'liberator'.

But it made absolutely NO sense. She was just a typical teen from a small town, with no special powers, no amazing talents and **no** clue where she is.

"_You_ _must go to find the oracle. She will explain everything. She will reveal the prophecy._" That's what they told her.

'_Perhaps **she** can finally explain all of this to me.' _The girl thought.

Isabella was beginning to get a feeling that she was loosing it. As if Prince Charming and The Hood's weren't bad enough... now the FIVE dwarfs?!

That definitely could make anyone shout '_**HUH?!**_'. Weren't the dwarfs supposed to be men? Weren't they supposed to be short- hence "_DWARFS_"-?! Weren't they supposed to be named after feelings and be extremely messy?!

'_But then again..._' Isabella stopped herself, '_After this messed up day, I really should'nt be so surprised... Plus, it not like life could **possibly** throw any more surprises at me._' The raven-haired girl sighed once more as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep...

But boy was she DEAD wrong...

* * *

**SUSPENSE! It'll be the end of us all! RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!**

**... Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**I really don't know when I'll have time to update. Life's _only_ been throwing 10 ton cinder blocks. **

**I also apologize for the 'no guessing' thing... I REALLY gotta start doing it again. *Bangs head on table***

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

**(I you do, I'll give you a cookie! XD)**


	10. Phineas!- Umm, Phineas?

Ch. 10- Phineas!... Umm, Phineas?

**Woohoo! We're finally in the two-digits! Chapter _10_! YEAH!**

**And, since so many people have been asking me or this since the beginning... PHINEAS FINALLY APPEARS AS A CHARACTER! (The chapter name should've been a big enough hint, but whatever...)**

**He doesn't really get much a character role though... I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT! But don't worry, this definitely isn't the last you'll see of him. Oh _no_. He's gonna have a MUCH bigger role later on... (I feel so evil right now...)**

**Answers to reviews:**

**PianoMan5: Yep! And here's Phineas! Oh, and here, take a cookie! *hands virtual chocolate chip cookie***

**woodland5: Thank you! Cookie time! *hands a virtual chocolate chip cookie***

**14AmyChan: I know... 0.o That was my brother's reaction as well. Take a cookie! *hands virtual chocolate chip cookie***

**phinbella-luvr22: Oh _you_... Thank you so much! Here's Phineas for ya, though sorry if it's not exactly what you expected. BUT I'VE GOT SO MUCH PLANNED, don't you worry! Here's a cookie, like I promised! *hands virtual chocolate chip cookie***

**tigerevans: Thanks! Hey, whatdya know? You've got the last cookie! *hands virtual chocolate chip cookie***

**...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except, of course, the plot. Enjoy Phineas you guys!... O.o Is it just me, or did that sound kinda dirty? CURSE MY PERVERTED MIND!... *cough*, ehm... sorry about that! **

* * *

"Phineas!" the ginger vaguely heard his aunt call from the kitchen, "Could you be a dear and go see if your uncle needs any help out in the fields?"

"HUH?!" he shouted back as he paused sawing the huge piece of wood.

"I asked if you could go and help your uncle on the farm!"

"Sure thing!" the teenage boy replied with a smile as he took off the 'goggles', (as he calls them- for he made them himself) and placed them on a small wooden chair as he dashed towards the field.

"Uncle!" he panted, slowly coming to a stop in front of a 50-year old man who was pushing a rusty, heavy looking plow.

The man looked up to squint at his nephew. "Phineas, my boy! Your aunt push you out of that tiny little barn of yours again?"

Phineas chuckled. He and his uncle both knew very well how much his aunt disliked him being all cooped up in his self-built barn, inventing all day. _'Do your chores first. **Then **you can go and invent whatcha-ma-callits all day.' _she would say. But his aunt always ended up finding more chores to do around the farm for him anyway.

"Yeah, but I don't mind all that much. Besides, all the dust and wood shavings were starting to give me a headache."

"Well then, since you're here, why don't you finish plowing the ground while I go and tend to the animals."

"Ok." the red-head answered and took the metal gardening tool from his exhausted uncle.

He began to heave and grunt as he pushed the plow deeper into the ground and started to leave a small trail behind him for planting seeds. While his body was tiredly working, his mind was buzzing with the thought of his newest invention- an 'airplane', a vehicle that could _fly_. He could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to get back and finally be able to finish piecing it together.

But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he suddenly heard a girl call his name from the distance...

* * *

Isabella, once again, found herself completely lost.

She woke up to find herself lying in the center of a meadow, in the middle of nowhere, with not a living thing in sight. _'This is just **great**! Can't a girl go to sleep in peace and NOT wake up in a strange place?!'_

The raven-haired girl sighed as she decided to walk around; there must be a town or something not to far away. As she began to stray westward, she started to get an odd feeling that she was being watched. She brought her hands to her arms and felt goosebumps form while the wind blew past her.

"Don't be silly Isabella," she reassured herself while continuing to walk, "There's no one else here." But unbeknownst to her, there really _was_ someone watching her, only from a far, far away place...

The girl kept on wandering, eventually spotting something tall emerge from the bottom of the hill that she happened to be standing on. She rubbed her eyes and squinted forward. Isabella saw a boy, about her age, with fiery red hair and he was plowing the field.

Realization slowly dawned upon her, and her eyes widened in disbelief. "_Phineas_? Phineas!" She broke into a sprint towards the boy, arms stretched out in front of her and tears forming in her eyes. "Phineas!"

The boy looked up from the ground, and the next thing he knew, a raven-haired girl was hugging him and shouting his name happily.

"Phineas, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed while releasing him.

Phineas had no idea who this girl was and was still recovering from her lung-crushing hug. "Umm... I'm sorry," he stuttered, "Do I know you?"

The girl's smile fell from her face and she took a step back, shaking her head. "You mean you don't remember me?"

Phineas felt bad about hurting the girl's feelings, but he truly had never seen her before in his life. "No... I'm sorry. I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

The girl gulped back tears and continued taking steps back, not believing that her best friend/crush didn't remember who she was. _'No... He can't be serious...'_

But she knew that he wasn't lying, and that this was all really happening. Tears were starting to fall down her face, no matter how hard she tried to keep them back.

Not wanting for Phineas to see her cry, Isabella choked out an "I'm sorry" before hastily turning around and running off, leaving Phineas confused.

Salty tears flew past her ears as the cold wind whipped her face. The world around her began to turn blurry and she could no longer see anything around her...

* * *

Somewhere in a land far, far away, a dark figure standing in front of a mirror smirked as she watched two teenager's image on the magical glass. She saw a black- haired girl back away from the red-haired boy in front of her, and slowly shake her head.

"_Yes_," the evil witch cackled, "I have found your weakness... Guards!"

Two men in silver armor stepped out from the shadows and got down on one knee. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring me this boy," she revealed an image of the ginger boy on her mirror, "I want him alive. _Alive_."

The men stood up and bowed, "Yes, your highness." With that, they hurried out of the room to carry out their orders.

The snaked-haired lady strolled back to her throne and smiled deviously. "You, my dear Phineas," she said as she stroked one of the snakes on her head, "Will be the key for the savior's demise. _You_, her one and only true love."

Her maniac laughter bounced around the walls of the room.

* * *

***sniff* Phineas... WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?! But wait... oh yeah, and: RUN PHINEAS, RUN! DON'T LET YOUR EVIL MOTHER GET YOU! IT'S ALL A TRAP! A TRAP I TELL YOU!... ok, I think I'm done now.**

**But seriously, Phineas is just going to step out of the story for some time now... but he's gonna make one HECK of a reentry! I'm actually waiting for him to come in! It's when all the fun/heartbreak starts!**

**...**

**Ok, this time we're gonna play a different game than our usual guessing one. It's called 'Hot and Cold'! You, the readers, write down who you think Phineas is going to be (because he is going to turn into someone OTHER than an ordinary peasant), and I'll answer 'Hot' or 'Cold'. Hot meaning you're close, cold meaning you're not. It's simple! But in order to play you gotta leave a review!...**

**SO REVIEW! Otherwise you'll never know if your inferences are right or wrong! So do it!... Again! My mind really needs some cleaning...**

**Hope you enjoyed! ;-)**


	11. The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up

Chapter 11- The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up

**YES! FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER! I have been waiting to write this chapter ever since I thought of this story! EEEEK!...**

**Sorry it took so long! I've been working on it all week, but I had finals and regents to study for so I couldn't finish it until now. But hey, I finally posted it! :-)**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Cute as a button22: Nope! I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**woodland5: Uh... okay! XD**

**14AmyChan: Lol! I actually can't wait to introduce Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader! (Now that's gonna be a funny chapter...) But no, Phineas isn't Prince Phillip. :-( I think I've said before that Phineas isn't going to be an actual fairytale character... I wonder how many people remembered...**

**PianoMan5: Trust me, I won't! But yes... poor Izzy. :-(**

**Axis22: The oracle? Nope, the oracle's a girl. Nice try though!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Don't worry! Phineas is gonna be one of the main characters again soon! I'm actually counting down the chapters until his reappearance! Here's the next chapter for ya!**

**thedoraemons7: Umm... thank you?**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING! Except, of course, the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella shot up with a gasp as she took in her surroundings. Wiping a bead of sweat trickling down her face, she furiously blinked her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the lack of light in the room. Taking a final scan of the area around her, she realized that she was still at the dwarf's cabin.

_'It was only a dream. Just a dream.' _The girl let out a sigh of relief and buried herself under the covers once more. _'It was only a dream.'_

Little did she know- it was so much more.

* * *

"Ah yes," a tall man with blond hair said as he took another sip of his tea, "What a fine lad he'll turn out to be. I can already see his potential."

The other blond sitting across from him had finished stirring her own drink and answered, "Yes. He'll grow up to be the best of them all."

Unbeknownst to them, a little boy, no more than the age of seven, happened to be eavesdropping. Opening the door just a little more, the blond child pressed his small ear against the tiny opening in order to hear his parents better.

"When he becomes of age, I'll send him away to boarding school. Then straight off to the London University."

His wife nodded in agreement and poured herself another cup of tea.

"Naturally, he'll follow in my footsteps. I can see he'll be an excellent lawyer. He's got the right spirit-"

The rest of what his father had said the boy did not hear, for he had pulled away from the door in shock. His own _parents _were discussing his future without him. They were going to ship him off to some fancy, stuck-up school, and then expect him to return in order to go to **another** school to become a lawyer.

Did they ask _him_ what _he_ wanted to be? Where _he _wanted to learn? How _he_ wanted to spend _his_ life?

No. No they didn't.

His parents had went ahead and planned out his future for him. Without asking him. Without even **telling** him.

Tears began to form in his eyes as determination surged through him. Not even giving it a second thought, the little boy ran back up to his room and jumped out his window into the cold night.

* * *

The bitter wind seeped through his thin clothes, causing the boy to shiver uncontrollably. Not recognizing the foreign trees around him, the boy had began to grow desperate as the night drew on.

His bare feet trudged through the muddy ground as he continuously wiped his runny nose against his sleeve. Feeling as if he would collapse, the boy slumped against the nearest tree and let gravity slowly pull him down.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, he stuffed his face into his hands and let tears fall carelessly. Hugging his knees close, the scared child started to slowly rock himself back and forth, as a way of comforting himself.

Being so consumed with his current dilemma, he did not notice a small, yellow sparkling light cautiously approach him. It circled around him a few times, inspecting him closely, while at the same time leaving a trail of yellow 'dust' behind itself.

Detecting another's presence, the boy hastily wiped his cheeks and looked up, only to find himself face to face with a miniature flying girl. He squinted his bloodshot eyes to observe her more closely.

She was wearing a sky blue dress with dark violet flats, and her curly blond hair was up in two pigtails held up by blue bow ties. She was emitting a bright glow and the small wings upon her back seemed to be shedding sparkles.

The boy swallowed back a sob as he choked out, "W-Who are you?"

The tiny girl replied with the faint sound of a bell.

"T-Tinkerbell... Is that your name?"

She nodded enthusiastically, quite surprised that a human could understand her.

The boy smiled slightly, "Well Tink, my name's Peter."

* * *

"Yahooo!" A blond boy shouted as he soared across the sky. "Hey Tink! I think I finally got this flying thing down!"

A tiny yellow girl flew up to him and smiled proudly as she flashed him two thumbs up.

"You know what that means?" he asked her, "I can go home!"

The smile faded off the fairy's lips as she attempted to tell the boy something.

He seemed not to hear her and instead took off, yelling back, "Come on Tink! It's this way!" Tinkerbell bit her lip in worry, and hesitantly flew after him.

After flying for several minutes, the boy came to a gradual stop in front of a familiar large house, and a victorious grin grew upon his face. Quietly rushing over to his bedroom window, he peered inside to see if anyone was in there. Seeing nobody in sight, he slowly began to open the window, only to be stopped by the sound of a voice coming from the hallway.

Panicking, he closed it back, and bent down so that only the top of his head was visible.

He saw his mother walk in his room. He was just about to throw open the window and shout 'Mom! I'm back!', until he saw what was in his mother's arms.

His face turned pale and his breath hitched in his throat as his mother made silly faces at the baby she was holding, and began to rock it to sleep.

Reality hit him like a brick.

His mother had replaced him. They had replaced him. They had forgotten about him...

Peter turned away, unable to watch. Tinkerbell jingled in sadness for her companion.

"Tink..." he looked up at her with tears forming in his eyes, "H-how long have I been gone?"

* * *

"Curse you Perry the Crocopus-!" A middle-aged man in his high-forties with a large pointy crooked nose, messy brown hair and a noticable slouch, shouted into the heavens only to be cut off by the exploding of a cannon.

As the now covered-in-ash man waved his hands in the air frantically to clear away the smoke, a large wooden looking 'human' made his way over to the other.

"Another failed invention, sir?" The giant wood man bluntly asked.

The man let out several coughs before vowing, "Just you wait Perry the Crocopus. Just you wait! One day, I'll get you. You, and that no good brat Peter Pan! And then, at last, I will finally be the ruler of all of Neverland!... But now I think I'm going to go take a nap..."

"But dad-"

"Norm, how many times do I have to tell you?! I. Am. Not. Your. Father! You're not even **real**! You are made out of WOOD! _WOOD_!"

As the Captain stormed off to his quarters, the wooden man began to mumble, "If only I were a real boy. Perhaps then he would take me in as his son..."

* * *

Two guards in metal armor burst into a large dark room, gripping a young red-head boy by his arms.

"Let me go!" he repeatedly shouted, struggling to escape from the strange men who have suddenly dragged him to an eerie looking mansion.

The men stopped in front of a throne and one of them said, "Your highness, we have brought the boy."

Phineas could not see the person sitting on the black throne, but the horrid noise that came out from her mouth was enough to give him an image of what she looked like. "Good. Throw him into the dungeons."

Phineas' eyes widened as the guards began to forcefully push him to the left. "No! Let go of me! Let go!" Though no matter how much he screamed, kicked and struggled, it was absolutely useless.

* * *

**Oh God. This chapter. Is. So. Freaking. LONG! My fingers hurt after typing for so long! **

**Anyways... YAY! The Guessing game's back! I made this chapter _super_ easy! Even though there are a lot of characters introduced, they all come from the same story (except for Norm- he's a character from two fairytales). Some are really obvious, others just a little obvious. Your job is match the correct Phineas and Ferb character with the correct fairytale character!**

**If you get them all right, you get a virtual cookie! XD**

**So review!**


End file.
